1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to DRAMs and more particularly to bit lines therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional DRAM bit line step coverage is poor. As can be seen by reference to FIG. 10, which is illustrative of the prior art, the bit line contact step height is very high with polysilicon-1(poly 1), polysilicon-2 (poly 2) and polysilicon-3(poly 3).